


Freezing cold, boat ride.

by Ashesdefeatscthulhu



Category: Lilitu (comics), Original Work
Genre: First Time, Gay, M/M, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dumbass brain wrote Jokin with too much experience, for jove at least, poor quality story, sorry folks, they fuck in a boat what do you want me to say?, this is extremely vanilla honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesdefeatscthulhu/pseuds/Ashesdefeatscthulhu
Summary: It wasn't the brightest idea but it could be the safest. they quietly set sail onto the life boat, an unknown action to the rest of the crew, at least for the night.This was a night were they finally went beyond.
Relationships: Jose caballero/Alejandro Neves
Kudos: 4





	Freezing cold, boat ride.

**Author's Note:**

> OOga booga Jokin and Jove are big horny

‘’Are we really doing it here?’’ Jokin complained while raising an eyebrow. ‘’Yes, we are. Where else do you want us to do it?’’ Alejandro answered his voice heavy with frustration. ‘’In a bed, obviously.” the other man answered.

They were stuck in a cramped, shitty, life boat. The only thing that could protect them from the chilly night air that was slowly getting warmer due to the end of spring was a thin blanket that could barely cover one of them. They were not far away from the fishing boat that had brought them there, most crew members were asleep by now, some, whoever, kept watch over the boat.

“Well, this is as good as were both gonna get,”said Alejandro. “Either way...what should we do first?”. “I want to suck you off.”, “ _Oh_ , okay, let me just...” he shifted from where he was squatting, sitting down at the edge at the very end of the boat.

He began to unbuckle his pants, the could feel his blood rushing downwards, he also noted that the condensation of his breaths had gotten thicker, _did his body get hotter by simply hearing the other man’s desires?_ No, it couldn’t be that _, right?_

As soon as he caught sight of the other man’s underwear Jokin moved, his icy hands gripping at the waistband, then pulling his half-hard cock out of his briefs, the other man’s breath hitched at the feeling of both the cold and pleasure that rushed through his body.

All of this...all of this was new to both of the men, they had already seen each other naked so there was nothing new when it came to undressing in front of one another.

However touching was different.

A good different.

Without warning he licked a long stripe up his shaft, Alejandro’s thighs jerking slightly up. Jokin moved his hand towards his lover’s shirt, lifting it out of the way to show more skin. Alejandro shook, mostly out of the feeling of the cold spring air on his chest but arousal also was at play in the react his body had given.

Jokin then took the whole thing into his mouth. It was too damn sudden for him not to moan out at the sudden feeling of warmth and wetness, “J-Jo-Jokin! FUCK!”.

He swore he was gonna tear up at this feeling.

Jokin stopped, pulling his mouth away from his lover’s cock. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”. Dammit, he looked panicked.”N-no, it was just…too sudden”, “I'll go slower this time, okay?”. He put his hand at the very base then slowly inched it into his mouth, taking him inch by inch.

There, he could handle it now. He let his head fall back, his mouth going agape and letting out shaky breaths, grunts and low moans.

As soon as he was at the base he started going up and down, breathing hard through his nose, he quickened his pace.

Every time Jokin went to the end of tip, Alejandro could feel the cool breeze only to be plunged back into an overwhelming warmth. Jokin’s hands trailed to his lover’s thighs, spreading them further apart as to give hum better access. He pulled his pants slightly further down then doing the same with his briefs.

He fondled with his balls, kneading it with his fingers, the man on the receiving end twitched like he was being electrocuted. _He felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head-_

he pulled on Jokin’s hair, stopping him from doing anything more, he ended up being rougher than intended.

Jokin hummed  interrogatively.” that’s enough...let  _me_ touch you.”.  J okin  sat up straight in the middle of the life boat,  unbuckled hi s belt and undid the zipper and buttons, pulling his pants fully off,  leaving himself only in a button-up shirt and boxers.

A lejandro hesitantly slipped his hand in the underwear. He wasn’t really sure what he was trying to do,  Jokin looked at him with confusion. Alejandro shot him a looking that without words said  _‘what do I do???’,_ the other man lifted himself o ff of his knees and took off his underwear, seating on the other side and spreading the lips of his wet and flushed sex. he held out a hand, reaching out to his lover.  Alejandro grabbed his hand, gladly letting the other man guide him and teach him how to pleasure him.

H e put his lover’s index finger  on his clit, he look at him, and hint for the other man to take an initiative from the action.  Alejandro  rubbed it slowly, experimenting to find what made the other man feel good.  The small twitch of Jokin’s legs told him he was doing something right at least, Jokin made no movement to stop him too, that was reassuring.

H e was...really, really wet. Damn, was all that from sucking him off?

As he played with his clit, Alejandro decided to slip his fingers in, just to see what would happened, he wanted to experiment as much as he could. starting off with index finger, feeling his lover’s insides. he was incredibly slick.

He then slipped his middle finger in, Jokin’s breath got heavier, he closed his eyes and leaned slightly back. Alejandro moved his fingers at a steady pace into the other man.

“h-hold on” suddenly Jokin spoke,”hmm..? what’s wrong?”asked Alejandro slipping his hand away, worried he might have hurt his lover.”don’t you wanna put it in..?”.

the suggestion made his dick twitch in interest.

“are you sure I can put it in already?”,”we can’t know if we don’t try.”, Alejandro huffed a laugh “so, how do you want to go about this”,”lay down...near the end of the boat.” Jokin commanded.

Alejandro did as asked of him, sitting at the end of the boat and leaning slightly down almost laying on the floor of the boat.”like this?” he asked to Jokin, “exactly! Like that.” Jokin confirmed. He then placed himself on top of his lover, right on his hips.

“Hey, Alejandro, spread that sticky stuff on your dick”, Alejandro look at his hand, the one that was wet with the other man’s self-made lubricant, he, once again, did as told, jerking himself off, making sure to spread as much as he could on himself.

Jokin then grabbed his wrist, stopping him, but using the support the hand gave to align his cunt with the other man’s dick.

He took him slowly, gritting his teeth at the new feeling. He barely made it halfway yet he was already breathless. “Do you want me to thrust the rest into you.”, “Yeah…”

Alejandro thrusts upward, then went down. following the movement of his hips, Jokin found himself at the hilt of his lover’s cock, his wall squeezed him, letting Alejandro just as breathless as his lover. “Alejandro, put your hands on my hips.” he let his hands trail slightly before grasping his lover’s hips tightly. “Do you want me to move you up and down?”, “No, I can do that… on my own.”

He put his hands on the floor and breathed him deep. Moving his hips upward until the tip was a his entrance. Then he quickly went down, gritting his teeth once more as he was stretched out. he moaned, feeling his head spin.

The moonlight illuminated them both, Jokin let his head fall back as he moaned loudly while he bounced. Alejandro watched with eyes the size of dinner plates, the moon circled his head like a halo. He then stopped for a bit, breathing heavily, he picked himself up and slammed his hips against his lover’s.,

“Jokin, hold on”, “What?” he asked, his voice was hoarse, “Let’s switch positions”, “You want me to fuck you..?”. Alejandro’s eyebrows raised in consideration but that wasn’t gonna work in their situation, at least, at the very moment.

“No, i need you to lay down, I wanna fuck you like that.”. A smirk formed at his lips, “Ah, alright then, “He laid down on the floor of the boat, his skin was adorned with goosebumps from the breeze that ever so often picked up, “Like this?” he asked with a small smile.

Alejandro simply hummed in approvement. Jokin looked too good like that, he could cum just from that sight.

He put the man’s legs on his shoulders but not before fully taking off his own pants, he got himself on his knees. he rubbed his dick against the other man’s folds. Then pushed it in, until their hips met.

He continued fucking the other man at a quick pace, it was so much easier with him laying down. He bent down, in a harsh way, kissing the other man who moaned at his lips, Jokin’s hands trailed under his shirt, his blunt nails digging onto his back.

They both groaned loudly, “G-Go harder! Please!” Jokin asked, Alejandro did as asked, practically slamming his cock into the other man, who twitched under him. Jokin’s shaking hand reached out to his clit, rubbing it desperately.

He rammed into his cervix, along with that rubbing slightly the man’s prostate, whoever, he wasn’t exactly aware of what he was doing.

And so with one last thrusts and with a shaky voice, Jokin warned, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”,

“go ahead.” said Alejandro with the happiest smile he could manage covering his face. Shortly after even more stimuli a clear liquid gushed out from the receiving man’s body, along with his walls twitching against the other man.

Alejandro took himself out but quickly shoved in his fingers, the contractions made it hard for his hand to move, still he played with his lover’s sex.

Eventually the contractions stopped, “Hey, can I...thrust it in between your thighs? That feeling while I was fucking you was really good.”, “Why don’t you put it in again?”, “I don’t wanna cum in you.”,”ah...then do as you wish”,”great, join you thighs together, please.” he did so, only for Alejandro, shortly after put his dick between them. he rolled his hips, his cock was rubbing against his clit, Jokin quickly orgasmed again, this time he didn’t squirt,Alejandro kept rocking back and forth for quite a while until, with a loud moan he came, long ropes of cum decorated his lover’s stomach. They both sat there, catching their breaths.

Jokin looked tired as hell, mostly from the sweat that rolled down his skin but Alejandro wasn’t in a much better looking condition, in fact they were both incredibly… sweaty. Still he scooted closer to his lover’s sex grasping at the length, pulling it into his mouth, “Jokin, you don’t have to do that.”, “I want to.”, well who was Alejandro to say no to the boy’s wish.

His tongue licked his sensitive sex, Alejandro shuddered. he cleaned most of the cum off. The only bits that remained were the lines that he had shot onto the boys stomach that were slowly beginning to drip down. He grabbed the blanket and cleaned his lover up, like hell he was licking off his own cum, if it was Jokin’s he’d take it into consideration, maybe.

Once done, they both redressed themselves in a quite comfortable silence. Jokin had laid down right afterwards doing so, Alejandro however preferred siting down.

He pulled the blanket that they had brought with them over Jokin. Making sure the part he had wiped his chest with was at his feet and not near his chest or legs or any other body part other than his feet.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” “Jokin asked, “For doing this with me.” Alejandro sighed. “You don’t have to thank me.” he informed,”but I want to.” Jokin looked at him, enamored and flushed. They passed a few moments in silence, a comfortable one until Alejandro’s worries settled in. “What are we gonna tell them.”, “Huh?”, “The crew… we don’t have an excuse for disappearing in the middle of the night with a life boat.”, “We’ll make a bullshit excuse like always.”, “And what if then don’t believe it.”, “Then, they’ll make all the assumptions they want.” Alejandro sighed, “Want me to bring us back to shore..?”, “No… lay down with me, please.” begged the, only slightly older, boy.

The spent the rest of their last remaining hour to stay at sea cuddling up to one another. After said hour passed Alejandro rowed them back to the beach. They abandoned the boat to be lost a sea, as they did not have enough force to push it onto land.

They used the remaining time before sunrise, to continue cuddling. Alejandro’s sure he’ll remember clear as day for the rest of his life. The moment that Jokin took his Head into his head and sweetly whispered “I love you.” He couldn’t do anything else but reply with an even sweeter whisper.

“I love you, too.”

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> God this Rips total ass


End file.
